The Two of Us
by dabeerrel
Summary: warning ini cuman test jadi jan diklik soalnya ff orang laen


THE TWO OF US

 _Mari kuceritakan suatu kisah tentang dua orang gadis yang harusnya tak saling bersinggungan takdir_

.

Adalah Krystal Jung, pusat dari cerita ini.

Saat itu usia Krystal baru menginjak dua belas. Layaknya gadis seusianya, Krystal sangat suka bermain dengan teman sebayanya. Kadang mereka berceloteh riang di jam makan siang, membicarakan pelajaran yang sulit, maupun guru yang menyebalkan. Lain waktu mereka pulang bersama, sambil mampir ke taman dekat dengan sekolah mereka, kali ini membicarakan si ganteng dari kelas sebelah. Namun lebih sering … perkumpulan para gadis ini diisi suatu topik bernama 'Jane Park'.

Namanya Jane Park, usianya dua belas, sama seperti Krystal. Ia termasuk tinggi menjulang di antara anak lainnya. Rambutnya cokelat sebahu biasa dikuncir kuda. Penampilannya cuek apa adanya kendati parasnya bisa dibilang di atas rata-rata

Sebenarnya Krystal tak terlalu mengenal Jane, mereka hampir tak pernah bertukar interaksi kecuali sapaan selamat pagi canggung antara keduanya. Namun teman-teman Krystal selalu saja memunyai topik terbaru soal si Park ini.

 _"Hari ini Jane sendirian lagi."_

 _"Kasihan sekali gadis itu."_

 _"Dia itu memang pantas seperti itu sih."_

Disusul serombongan cekikikan para gadis bersuara melengking. Selalu seperti itu tiap hari. Di antara mereka … terdapat pula Krystal, yang ikut tertawa tanpa paham apa pun.

-oOo-

"Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi petugas kelas dengan Jane. Hanya lima belas hari. Tak kurang tak lebih."

Pengumuman itu Krystal katakana dengan hati-hati di depan teman-temannya. Krystal cemas hal ini bisa membuatnya dijauhi. Jadi ia menunduk … sambil menyilangkan jari berharap keberuntungan. Apapun boleh terjadi pada Krystal kecuali kehilangan teman.

Detik selanjutnya, terdengar celotehan nyaring para gadis. Beberapa dari mereka langsung memeluk Krystal dan membagi tatapan simpati padanya, lalu disusul kata-kata yang kurang lebih Krystal dengar seperti ini:

"Kasihan sekali Krystal kita harus bersama dengan si aneh itu."

-oOo-

Pukul lima sore dan Krystal baru saja selesai mengumpulkan tugas di ruang guru. Harusnya Bu Guru Kim tak menunjuknya dengan seenaknya tadi siang. Harusnya ia menolak saja penunjukan sepihak itu … tapi Krystal bisa apa? Selama ini ia memang selalu jadi gadis yang penurut.

"Oh! Belum pulang, Jung?"

Yang menyambut Krystal pertama kali saat kembali ke kelas adalah sapaan dari seorang Jane Park. Si jangkung itu duduk di salah satu meja dekat jendela sambil membersihkan sesuatu di tangannya –harmonika?

"Aku baru saja mengumpulkan tugas karangan ke ruang guru," jawab Krystal pelan sambil beranjak ke bangkunya sendiri. Kelas sudah hanya tinggal mereka berdua dan Krystal ingin cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari sana.

Dengan sigap ia segera memasukkan buku-bukunya dan menyeret tungkainya sampai pintu kelas. Sebelum, ia benar-benar menutup pintu Krystal sempat mendengar suatu alunan merdu dari harmonika yang dimainkan Jane.

.

"Tak ada salahnya tak mengikuti _fashion_ … tak ada salahnya berdandan seperti anak lelaki 'kan?"

Itu adalah jawaban Jane kala Krystal bertanya kenapa Jane lebih suka berpenampilan cuek.

"Bukankah para gadis harus tampil dengan manis?" Krystal bertanya lagi, kali ini pupilnya lekat-lekat menatap wajah Jane.

Ini adalah hari ketiga mereka berdua ditunjuk sebagai petugas kelas. Sekarang, dua gadis itu sedang sibuk membersihkan kelas sepulang sekolah. Jung Krystal dengan penghapus papan tulis penuh debu, dan Jane … gadis itu sibuk dengan penataan barang-barang dalam kelas yang menurutnya tidak berseni –menurut Jane harusnya meja guru diletakkan agak ke kanan, lukisan kepala sekolah harusnya di pajang agak tinggi.

"Kenapa para gadis harus berpenampilan manis?" Jane bertanya balik setelah jeda lama.

 _Kenapa?_

Krystal pun tak tahu. Ia hanya mengikuti bagaimana teman-temannya dan juga kakak perempuannya –yang sudah di sekolah menengah- bersolek setiap hari. Mereka semua mengikuti mode terbaru dan membicarakan apa saja yang sedang menjadi tren sekarang ini. Jadi Krystal pun begitu.

Pada akhirnya Krystal hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh kemudian kembali ke bangkunya, bersiap-siap pulang.

-oOo-

Di hari keempat Jane mengajak Krystal untuk beli ice cream kesukaannya sepulang sekolah. Awalnya Krystal ragu, tapi setelah seharian yang melelahkan … apa salahnya satu _scoop ice cream_ untuk diri sendiri?

"Aku biasa kemari dengan Caramel jika kakakku tak mau pergi denganku," kata Jane ketika mereka memasuki taman dekat sekolah mereka.

Krystal menoleh, maniknya berlabuh pada Jane yang sedang menikmati _ice cream_ -nya lahap seraya berjalan ke arah ayunan. Krystal mengekor di belakang Jane sambil sesekali menjilat cokelat di tangannya.

"Kadang aku ingin membelikan Caramel _ice cream_ juga … tapi ia bilang ia tak suka."

Kini pandangan Jane menerawang ke arah langit yang mulai berubah jadi jingga. Krystal mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan, kemudian duduk di ayunan di sebelah Jane. Ia masih asyik menikmati ice cream miliknya.

"Jane … kalau boleh tahu, Caramel ini siapa sih?" tanya Krystal akhirnya.

Jane tersenyum riang. Si jangkung agaknya lupa dengan _ice cream_ di tangannya yang mulai meleleh, namun ia tak keberatan menjelaskan pada Krystal, "kucing gendut milik tetanggaku kok!"

 _Harmonika dan seekor kucing gendut._

Jane Park adalah perpaduan yang aneh.

-oOo-

Krystal membanting pintu lokernya keras di hari ketujuh. Hari ini ia mendapat banyak tugas sekolah, belum lagi ditambah tugasnya sebagai pengurus kelas. Kenapa sih harus Krystal yang harus kebagian tugas begini?

Di saat-saat seperti ini teman-temannya tentu saja hanya berpura-pura simpati pada jabatannya sebagai pengurus kelas. Mereka tak membantu apapun kecuali memberi ucapan penyemangat penuh kepalsuan. Benar-benar menyebalkan bukan?

Ditambah lagi, Jane Park tak terlalu banyak membantunya.

 _BRAK!_

Krystal membanting loker kesal sambil menggerutu keras, "dasar semuanya sama saja! Menyebalkan!"

-oOo-

Hari kesepuluh setelah penunjukan petugas kelas. Krystal sudah bersiap dengan alat kebersihannya saat Jane menghampirinya.

"Tak usah terpaksa bicara padaku jika Kau tak mau," ungkap Jane pelan.

Krystal mengernyitkan kening. Pandangannya menyapu seisi kelas, hanya tinggal mereka berdua dan beberapa anak lelaki yang sibuk bermain bola di belakang kelas. Krystal hendak memanggil Jane yang akan pergi ke ruang guru, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya menatap punggung Jane sampai menghilang di balik pintu kelas.

-oOo-

Hari ketigabelas dan sudah tiga hari Krystal tak bicara pada Jane lagi. Awalnya ia menganggap ini bagian dari perilaku aneh Jane. _Well_ … kautahu kan Jane terkadang bertingkah aneh seperti hidup dalam dunianya sendiri. Namun kali ini, Krystal merasa Jane benar-benar menghindarinya.

"Tiga hari lagi Kau akan bebas tugas, Krystal!"

Suara itu, salah satu teman Krystal –dulunya.

"Jangan melamun Krystal, tiga hari lagi Kau akan terbebas dari Jane Park!"

Melamun? Ah iya … Krystal memang agak kurang fokus. Pandangannya menatap sayu keluar pun pikirannya berkelana entah ke mana … ke mana? Hei, ke manakah Jane Park hari ini?

Satu tarikan napas dan Krystal segera berlari keluar dari kelas tak peduli lagi dengan perkataan gadis yang baru saja bicara dengannya. Krystal tak peduli lagi jika setelah ini teman-temannya akan menjauhinya. Toh kali ini ia benar-benar punya seseorang yang ingin ia temui.

"Maaf aku ada urusan!"

-oOo-

Krystal berlari, berlari dan terus berlari.

Ia rasa-rasanya mendengar suara alunan lembut harmonika dari arah lapangan sekolah. Meski sayup-sayup tapi Krystal tahu pasti siapa pemain harmonika itu. Siapa lagi sih yang mau memainkan harmonika sepulang sekolah, selain Jane Park.

"Jane!"

Suara Krystal memecah keheningan sore hari. Si gadis berdiri di lapangan, menatap langsung Jane yang sedang duduk sendirian di bawah pohon rindang. Jane sontak saja menghentikan permainan harmonikanya lantas menoleh pada Krystal.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan di sini, Jung?"

Krystal mengambil langkah cepat-cepat menghampiri Jane. Napasnya tersengal saat ia bilang, "apa yang _Kau_ lakukan, Jane Park? Ini bukan waktunya bolos dari acara bersih-bersih."

Jane menatap Soojuung dengan mata membulat penuh tampak bertanya-tanya akan kehadiran Krystal. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, seakan benar-benar tak ingin bicara pada Krystal.

"Apa alasanmu membolos?" Krystal bertanya lagi.

Jeda sejenak sebelum Jane buka suara, "kukira Kau membenciku."

"Hah?"

Jane menghela napas kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menyimpan harmonikanya lalu menepuk-nepuk ringan rok sekolahnya. Detik selanjutnya ia melipat tangan di dada sambil mengernyitkan dahi menatap Krystal.

"Kukira Kau bilang bahwa Kau sebenarnya tak sudi berteman denganku 'kan?"

Hening. Jeda beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya otak Krystal dapat memroses semua kejadian ini. Jangan bilang Jane mendengar gerutuan bodohnya tempo hari. Maksud Krystal, ia lelah hari itu dan menumpahkan kekesalannya begitu saja pada loker tak berdosa tanpa pikir panjang.

Sekon selanjutnya Krystal sudah tertawa lepas sampai-sampai ia sakit perut. Oh jangan bilang ini hanyalah sebuah salah paham bodoh.

Sedangkan Jane … ia masih mematung di tempatnya, memberi Krystal tatapan tak percaya.

Pada akhirnya Krystal berkata riang, "Jane Park, aku mau kok jadi temanmu."

TAMAT


End file.
